Pay Me
by curiouslydreaming
Summary: The money was always easier, but this payment was hotter. GraveRobbers POV. One Shot.


**Pay Me.**

**Description: the money was always easier, but this payment was hotter. ****GraveRobbers POV.**

**Warnings: Sex, blood, and anything else you'd expect in the world of Repo!**

**Disclaimer: All relevant material below belongs to their respective owners Darren Smith, Terrance Zdunich, and Darren Bousman. I only own my dirty, filthy mind. (My sanity is very much questionable.)**

* * *

><p>It wasn't always like this, not until that one time in the alleyway...<p>

_'Z me, give me a hit now hurry! I'm late, I'm late so hurry. Don't keep my surGENs waiting..'_

_'Bitch, pay me.'_

_'Later.'_

_'Okay, I'll see you later.'_

_'Where you going? Stay here! There's ways for me to pay dear, other than dough.'_

And then there she was, her hands sliding down her surgically enhanced body; down her breasts, her hips, her thighs.

_'I want a hit of Z, and we're not talking for free.'_ she began, her voice and movements oh so seductive. _'A game of give and take, baby I'll give til I break. But I ain't nobody's fool, this bitch knows the rules. I'll let you fuck my soul for a hit of that glow. So c'mon, climb on, man up!'_

Shaking the thought from my head, I lean against a brick wall with my arms crossed, surveying the junkies and scalpel sluts lying in the alleyway. Out of the corner of my eye I watch a figure form under the street lights. I blink, and I can see an unmistakable black haired, piercing blue eyed woman. I give a smirk as she moves closer, and I can make out what she's wearing, a black leather trench coat and black thigh-high leather heeled boots to match. I start to wonder what she has on underneath.

"GraveRobber," she purrs as she continues her approach. "Give me a hit."

"Pay me."

"Gladly," she smirks as she saunters over, standing in front of me, and I watch as she places her palms beside either side of my head; against the grimy, damp wall. In a low voice, I see the words form more than I hear them. "But not here."

My hands grip her wrists with force as I pull them away from the brick. I let one go and begin to walk still grasping the other and I feel her restrain a bit, _'she's used to being in control'_, but she quickly complies.

Alley after alley we go until I hear her say, "Here."

"Why here?" I ask, confused.

I feel her tug against my grasp. "I'm in a hurry. Let's just do this so I can go-"

"-Go get cut." I stop walking and release my hold, and I watch her rub her wrist, eyes glaring at me.

"I fucking hate it when you use that term." she grumbles as she extends her arms out in an attempt to shove me.

Reacting quickly, I catch her wrists again in another tight grip and begin to push her backwards. I chuckle inside as I watch her stumbling in an attempt to keep her balance in those heels. I make her collide against a brick wall with a slight thud, and I see her head bounce off of it.

"You fucker!" she growls, struggling against my grasp. "Let it go, I want to make sure I'm not bleeding."

I lean in close to her ear and bring her hands above her head. "I thought you liked blood, Amber." my tongue darts out from between my lips and I lick the outer edge of her ear.

"I do, GraveRobber, but not near my head." her voice is tinged with annoyance, still trying to work her wrist free.

I ignore the struggle and start to nibble on her earlobe, bringing my lips and teeth down to the visible flesh on her neck. I bite down, gently at first, flicking my tongue over the area, and I can feel her heartbeat pick up. I smirk against her skin and proceed to bite down rougher.

"Mmmph." she mutters under her breath.

I press my growing erection against her body.

"It might help if I wasn't wearing this jacket." her voice soft.

As I release her wrists, my eyes catch a glimpse of the imprints marked in bright red that wraps around her pale thin wrists. She brings her hands to the front of her coat, and agonizingly unzips it, revealing a dark red corset that looks a little too tight and a leather black skirt that barely grazes the top of her thighs. _'One wrong movement and her panties will be visible to the world.'_ I watch her toss the jacket on top of a nearby dumpster and I raise an eyebrow. "No goons?"

She shakes her head. "Just you," she grabs onto my coat and pulls me close. I can feel her breath against my face. "And me." She leans in and runs her tongue against my cheek.

My right hand grazes up the side of her body; from her hip to her breast to her neck where my palm lays flat against the front and my fingers curl around the sides. I hear her gasp which causes me to smirk. Once again I place her against the wall, a little softer this time, and bring my other hand to her thigh. My fingernails scratch her skin as they roam up her thigh and back down.

I hear a soft moan pass through her lips and feel her hands against my shirt, caressing my chest through the fabric. "Take it off." her voice is demanding.

I oblige and take off my jacket and holster belt, letting them drop to the ground. "The shirt stays on." my eyes watch her lips form a slight frown. "This is business, not pleasure."

She sighs. "But I want-" she starts to whine.

"-I want payment, so pay me bitch."

Suddenly, my head whips to the side and I feel the sting of her palm across my cheek. "Fuck." I growl as I instinctively bring my hand to the mark.

"Don't call me a bitch, you fucker."

"Then how about cunt?" I smirk at her, taking a finger and running it down her cheek.

"Fine with me." she returns the smirk, though it's not as good as mine, and she presses herself against me, grinding slowly.

I return the grinding motion, slipping my hands behind her back and down to her perfect little ass. I squeeze one of the cheeks, and pull her closer to me as I lean forward and bite down on her neck again.

"Take me, take me." her voice is begging me now.

_'It's always so funny how quickly her emotions change. Just like her body._' My mind chuckles.

"Shut up." I growl. "Not yet."

"But I thought this was for business, GraveRobber."

"Shut up." I shove her away from me, and watch her fall to the concrete. I kneel down in front of her, grip her shoulders, and gently push her down. I crawl towards her, and line myself up with her body, using my arms and upper body strength to keep from putting all of my weight on her. I lean my head down and crush my lips against hers.

Her lips part instantly and her tongue darts into my mouth in search of mine, and soon we are exchanging tongue flicks with bites and nibbles to our mouths and lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down on top of her, thrusting her hips slightly in time with the kiss.

I break from her lips, and I feel a hand slip from my back, and study it as she brings one booted leg close to that hand. "The fuck-?"

She unsheathes a knife from her boot, and holds it close to my face. "Luigi's." she simply said as she looked into my eyes. I see faint rust colored spots on the blade, more than likely from GENterns that pissed him off. "Use it."

"On you?" my hand reluctantly reaches for the knife, though I didn't show it. "Where?"

"Anywhere."

I slide away from her body, and eye her exposed thighs. I bring the tip of the blade to the left one. "Here?"

She props herself up on her elbows and glares at me. "Whatever. Just do it."

The blade must be cold against her skin because I see her shiver as I slice the skin, the blood spotting where the scratch was created.

"Fuck yeah, more."

Another slice and she thrusts her hips up. "Now I have an excuse to get surgery." she says through her moans.

The mixture of blood and her moans has got me going; my erection would be evident if I had to stand up. I hold the knife to her chest, allowing the blade to dance across her corset. "Are we done with the foreplay?"

She smirks, bringing her hands up the inside of her skirt. "I'm ready when you are." she says as she slips off her black panties.

My hands go to the button and zipper of my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping the fly as fast as I can. I can feel her eyes staring at my member when it is freed. I lean forward and spread her legs, slipping my cock into her wet, hot sex.

She moans instantly and wraps her legs around my back, inching me in deeper and further. I can feel the heels of her boots pinching and scraping the skin on my back. My hips roll back and I thrust them forward, slow at first but not for long; I quickly pick up the pace, and remove her legs from around my waist and bring them up over my shoulders as I lean over her, placing my hands on either side of her head.

"Oh fuck yeah." she groans as her fingers travel to her clit, rubbing it furiously in circles. "Yes! Oh FUCK!"

With one hand I bring her skirt up to her hips, slide out from inside of her, and I feel her legs fall to each side of my body. My other hand is wrapped around my cock, and I close my eyes as I push myself over the edge all over her thighs.

"You asshole!" she pants as she reaches her own climax. "How the fuck am I supposed to clean this up?"

I shrug and stand up, tucking myself back into my pants. Once my fly is zipped I reach for my holster, grab a vial of the electric blue liquid that she craves so much and my Z gun, and place the vial into the gun. Crouching down, I press the tip of my gun against the inside of her thigh, and pull the trigger. "Have fun, Amber." I say as I put it away, and reach over to pick up my jacket. I toss them over my shoulder.

I leave her there on the pavement, and I can feel her eyes glaring at me as I walk away whistling a Blind Mag song.


End file.
